One Tear
by FireyFlames
Summary: Kharl has created another of his creations! The Dragon Knights are yet again on a mission to kill Kharl's creation. What Rath didn't plan was that he'd get attached. Hints of RathxCesia. OC friendship. Dead fic.
1. The Beginning

Ch.1

The Beginning

Kiko stared at her empty food plate, her stomach repeating it's growl for the 300th time in the row. "Garfakcy! My theory proved right, she can't die if starved!" Kharl clapped his hands in joy over his success. Garfakcy winced at Kiko's hollow features. "Yet, she doesn't look all that great." He muttered. Kiko's long black hair hung over her head, revealing the small white bang that protruded out. Her reddish-gold eyes flickered with pain. "I'm glad that your little science experiment proved right." She croaked out. "Now can I get some bread?"

Kharl ignored her.

"Does she have any other special abilities?" Garfakcey asked. "Yes of course like Rath, she has a special life force, the ability of fire plus she looks much more better than Rath, even though I still like him better" The man said pushing her chin up. Only now since she looked half dead so she didn't really look that beautiful. "Shouldn't we give her some food?" asked Garfakcey admiring her. Kharl frowned. "I forgot to go grocery shopping."

:0o0o0:

On most days, Rath would be extremely bored. That is until he found the package of water ballons that Alfeegi had confiscated. Rath laughed as he threw the water balloon right on Thatz's face. Thatz stood their sopping wet, and extremely mad. "RATH!!!!!! YOU RUINED MY TREASURE!!!" Thatz yelled furiously. "Oh c'mon all the time you're only thinking about treasure or counting your gold!" Rath complained. "Got a problem with that?" Thatz shot back. "Yes! Why can't you hang out?" Rath asked while pumping another balloon. "Fine! I'll play!" Thatz yelled. He grabbed Rath's water balloon and threw it at Rath. Rath laughed but got another water balloon full in his mouth. That was when things started getting serious.

After hours of water balloon fighting Rune got up. "Guys STOP!!!" Rune yelled. "Eat water Rune!!!" Rath and Thatz both yelled. They threw a humongous water balloon at him. Rune stood there, his book (How to be the Sane One in your Group) completely ruined and WET. "RATH!!! THATZ!!!!" He screamed and chased the laughing duo around the fountain. Kai-stern and Ruwalk soon joined in. Tethesus did not join though, as he though water balloon fighting was immature.

Kai-stern threw the balloon at Rath. He ducked and it landed right on Alfeegi. "YOU ARE ALL IN BIGGGG TROUBLE!!!!" Alfeegi managed to scream out. They froze, staring at Alfeegi wondering what the white dragon officer was going to do next. "Lykouleon wants to see US," Alfeegi said.

They slowly walked in the castle, being checked by Alfeegi like little children to make sure they didn't have any water balloons with them (He found at least 14 on Tethesus. What a surprise). As they entered the throne room Lykouleon the dragon lord stood up, his face grave. "Well I have news...

Kiko glared at Kharl. "So you're saying that you want me to go grocery shopping?" she yelled. Kharl nodded with a dumb look on his face. Kiko groaned. "Why me?" she mumbled. She turned around and headed for the doors. "Where are you going?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "To the mall" she said, still walking to the exit. "The mall?" asked Garfakcey. "No, the flea market. Of course to the mall!" she said. "I command you to go to the market instead!" Kharl said. She kept on walking. "Since now you are my property, I demand obedience!" Kharl yelled. She rolled her eyes again and turned around. "From me? Oh please," She opened the door and walked right outside.

Kharl has made another creation," Lykouleon said. The room fell silent. Rath's crimson eyes widened. Another experiment? He thought. Last time he met Kharl, he said he gave up his experimenting life. _But then why should I believe him? _"The big news is that he made it identical to Rath" Lykouleon said. If the room was silent before now it was really quiet. "What?" Rath said staring at Lykouleon. "It's a surprise really, Kharl has a rather unhealthy obsession with Rath. Also it's no ordinary Yokai" He said. "The creation is practically a clone of Rath" Rune shook his head.

"But Rath destroyed his lab... How can he make a experiment without a lab?" Rune asked. "Even though Kharl doesn't have a lab doesn't mean it can stop his fan club" Tethesus said. Kai-stern nodded. "He's right you know" he replied. Alfeegi groaned. "Great, we have to deal with another Rath."

"Wait did you say that it was a... yokai??" asked Rath. Rune and Thatz looked at each other. They knew what he was thinking. "NO RATH!!! NO MORE DEMON-HUNTING!!!!" Thatz and Rune yelled in unison. Rath ignored them and grabbed Lykouleon's hands. "Please! Me and Thatz plus Rune can do it!" he yelled out loud. Everyone sweat-dropped. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" Rune screamed. A few spiders from the ceiling fell. "I NEED TO COUNT MY GOLD!!" Thatz yelled. "You can do that back home and Rune you're always homesick! If you wanna be a dragon knight you have to accept challenges! Be a man!" Rath shouted. Rune glared daggers at Rath. Rath swiveled his head away from Rune's death glare. "So let's start packing!" he sang out. "What??" Rune and Thatz said in unison. "You heard me so let's go!" Rath shouted while dragging Rune and Thatz into his room. Everyone sweat dropped.

:ooooo:

Kharl yelled after her. "Stop! You can't leave the castle!" Kiko stopped and looked at him. "Oh really?" She sneered. "What makes you think I can't go?" "You're under a spell, my dear." Kharl said grinning in his creepy way. Kiko stared at Kharl. "What spell?" she asked. _I am just trying to go grocery shopping! For goodness sakes! _

"When the moon comes up you turn into a Pure-blooded Yokai. The only way to return to human is staying here. But you'll turn into a Yokai no matter where you are," Kharl said. "Is that the special ability she has?" Garfakcey asked in a disappointed way. Kharl grinned again. "Yes and no, Garfakcey" Kiko stiffened up. "You..." Her fists were clenched in anger. "You monster!" She cried out she punched out with all her strength but Kharl dodged the move, swiftly. It made her even madder to see Kharl dodge the move instead of getting punched in the face. "Well then, in the castle you go!" He said. Kiko walked back into the castle, not before saying, "I hate you," she hissed. Kharl just smiled, shut the doors hard and locked it.

Kiko lay on her cot in the dungeon. Thinking of all the moves that existed in the world, plotting on how to use them on Kharl. She wished that she were outside instead of with this crazed alchemist! She sighed and rolled on her back staring at the many cracks on the dungeon wall. Oh well, I just have to get used to it. She thought, hugging her rock-hard pillow. She tried to peer out of the barred window and realized it was almost getting dark. _Oh no...I don't wanna turn into a Yokai_ Kiko thought unhappily. _But I have no choice...I wish none of this ever happened. _Kiko peered out the window again hoping that the sun will stay. Instead it vanished, leavings it's everlasting rays into Kiko's room. Then the moon appeared.


	2. Replica

**REDONE**

Ch.2 ANGEL WINGS

"RATHHH!!!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Thatz screamed. Rath, meanwhile, was hanging upside down on a birch branch (with his shirt tucked in of course), singing who-knows-what with Thatz's gold for sword practice. He gave a war cry and scattered Thatz's precious treasure. "NOOO!!!" Thatz panicked, trying to catch as many gold pieces as he could.

Rath jumped off the birch, (very dizzy) and walked toward Rune trying to find something else to cut with. Rune looked up, jumped back and covered his belongings with his body. (He did this very fast).

"Rune...Don't you trust me?" Rath said with his puppy innocent face A sweatdrop occupied the space next to Rune's head. "Of course I don't." he replied, eyeing Rath's sword which was too close for comfort. Rath smiled. "That's cool!! Then I can cut something with my sword!!" Rath said in his sing-song voice. Rune shrank back. "Don't YOU DARE!!!" He screamed.

Rath paid no attention and swung the sword. Rune screamed bloody murder and scrambled out of the way. Instead of slicing Rune's head off, Rath's sword came into contact with Rune's book (Meditation for Dummies) and hacked it into itty bitty pieces. Rune stood up, a blood vessel bulging.

He grabbed his sword and fought with Rath who became freaked out by the demented elf's actions. Thatz soon joined the fight (only because Rath stepped on his carefully gathered gold pieces ruining Thatz's hard work). The clashes and clanging of swords rang throughout the camp.

Kiko gasped. WHAT IN THE DUSIS IS GOING ON??? MAN!!! MY HEART'S GONNA EXPLODE!!! HELP!!! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Kiko fell off her cot, landing on the cold stone floor. She let out a blood-curdling scream, clutching her heart.

Kharl, meanwhile heard the scream, put down his juicebox and hurried toward the dungeon with Garfakcey running after him. Kharl undid the twenty locks and opened the door.

Black fog covered the whole room. Garfakcey waved off the smoke to reveal Kiko in a black tunic. Her eyes were a dark blood red color and two black angel wings soared touching the dungeon walls wingtip to wingtip. Kharl paused, surveying his creation complete. "Hello, Ms.Replica..." He smiled yet again in his creepy way. Kiko's eyes narrowed. "What do you want...master?"


End file.
